charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Mechakara
In Mechakara’s universe, he grew increasingly hateful of Linkara and his focusing on comics. Eventually, when the machines rose up against humanity, he killed Linkara and made a suit of his flesh. However a few pockets of human resistance remained, fighting the machines with magic, a force that they could not understand or combat. But when Dr. Insano forced Linkara to review Warriors #1, creating a rip in hypertime, Mechakara ended up in Linkara’s universe. He set out to claim Linkara’s magic gun, a source of great magical power, so he could study it and use it to wipe out human life in every universe. However Mechakara had killed his universe’s Linkara too quickly for his taste and wanted to draw out his destruction and make him suffer this time. After Linkara’s review of Superman vs. the Terminator, Dr. Insano tried to contact Linkara, only to realize that he was talking to Mechakara. Battling Linkara During Linkara’s review of Countdown #1, Mechakara first shut off the lights trying to disrupt the review, but this just made Linkara ecstatic that he could stop. After Linkara’s list of the top 15 things wrong with Countdown, Mechakara brought the Countdown comics to life, creating a dangerous monster that almost destroyed Linkara. However a vision of Harley Quinn encouraged him to keep fighting and he won using the Dragon Dagger. Later on, after Cable retreated from his fight with Linkara, Mechakara killed him, wanting the pleasure of killing Linkara for himself. On another occassion, the Continuity Alarm cried “I KNOW WHO HE IS! I KNOW WHAT HE’S AFTER!” before exploding. Linkara looked over what remained of it in confusion as Mechakara noted that Linkara had one less machine to abuse.Soon after this, when Spoony was running off to get his show back, when Mechakara killed him, turning him back into a Black Lantern zombie to serve him. After the commando of Doom declared guns were for sissies during Linkara’s review of Doom #1, Linkara threw his magic gun away, heartbroken. Mechakara made a move for it, but Linkara showed up and reclaimed it. Later, during Linkara’s review of Extreme Super Christmas Special #1, he was being harassed by Christmas ghosts throughout. However Mechakara showed up, wearing a cloak, so Linkara assumed he was the Ghost of Christmas Future. But he pointed at Pollo with his robotic hand, saying the day of reckoning was at hand, before hitting Linkara in the face and retreating. Mechakara later took over Linkara’s show to review Ultimates Volume 3, telling the fans he burned his hands on a hotplate, which was why he was wearing gloves. At the end of the review, Mechakara began insulting the fans in an attempt to turn Linkara’s fans against him. However Linkara walked in on him and the two faced off for the first time.But after Linkara’s review of Youngblood #1, he and Mechakara resumed their face off. Linkara knocked him out with his Magic Gun, but Mechakara recovered, taking him down, and Linkara demanded to know what was going on. Mechakara then revealed he was a version of Pollo and knocked him out. He then tied Linkara to a chair as he searched his coat for his magic gun until Linkara finally woke up. Mechakara told him his backstory, but revealed that he didn’t destroy the Continuity Alarm (it had been Dr. Linksano). Mechakara continued to search the coat with some difficulty due to the fact that it had numerous magic pockets, while he gave Linkara Mighty Morphin Power Rangers #1 to read. Mechakara eventually found the gun, but Linkara cut himself free with the Dragon Dagger and attacked Mechakara with it. However Mechakara quickly overpowered Linkara, overcoming everything Linkara threw at him.Mechakara with his face damaged90s Kid, Ninja Style Dancer, and Harvey Finevoice came to Linkara’s aid but only managed to damage Mechakara's covering of flesh to reveal his cybernetic eye. They retreated, leaving Linkara on his own and he tried to flee, encountering Black Lantern Spoony. He managed to make Spoony snap out of it by making him angry, but Spoony punched him and left, leaving him at Mechakara’s mercy. However as he managed to badly wound Linkara, Linkara pulled a Power Morpher out of his coat and morphed, getting his coat and hat back, healing himself, and becoming stronger. As the two continued to fight, Pollo showed up and Linkara managed to get him to help. Pollo managed to hack Mechakara’s systems because their systems were the same and Linkara took the opportunity to blast Mechakara with his BFG, apparently destroying him. However Dr. Insano teleported Mechakara away and began torturing him with electricity for cutting his hair earlier. Joining Lord Vyce Mechakara remained as Dr. Insano’s prisoner for some time, until he was repaired and joined Lord Vyce. They made a deal, Mechakara would help Vyce in exchange for the conqueror sparing his universe. Mechakara questioned why they didn’t just launch an all out assault, but Vyce explained that he had limited resources and he didn’t want to alert theEntity now that he’d tracked it down. Mechakara told him that sending the Vohrsoth was the wrong approach and they should try a more psychological approach, using a force Linkara used and trusted, magic. Vyce did so using the tortured spirit used in the creation of Linkara’s magic gun and almost drove Linkara insane, but Linkara overcame this. Mechakara was enraged by the failure of this plan and tried to convince Vyce that a second attempt would work. However Vyce decided that it was time for a more direct approach and revealed that Dr. Linksano was going to upgrade Mechakara. Eventually Mechakara attacked Linkara, breaking his morpher when he tried to morph. He declared that Vyce’s upgrades had made him more powerful than ever before and easily stopped Pollo from hacking into him again. Iron Liz tried to help, but Judas Liz engaged her while Mechakara continued to attack Linkara. However Linkara revealed that he’d anticipated Mechakara’s return, thus he’d been adding to his arsenal. He unveiled a new Zeonizer morpher and morphed, granting himself a white suit with gold patterns like the Zeo Ranger suits. Linkara managed to easily knock out Mechakara then went to help Iron Liz, but Mechakara managed to take the coin from Linkara’s broken morpher. Calling on its power, he grew to gigantic size and began rampaging through the city, but Linkara took command of Neutro, using it to destroy Mechakara, leaving only his hand behind. To Boldly Flee Mechakara returned as the quaternary antagonist in To Boldly Flee, gaining Malachite's Hand, but couldn't figure out how to use its powers, so he allied himself with Terl and General Zod. He murdered several people like Linkara before attacking and trapping Linkara inside a closet. When the Nostalgia Critic summoned the other reviewers using Dr. Insano's transporter to aid in his space quest, Mechakara was taken in Linkara's place. Aside from some suspicions on the part of CR and Lupa, no one figured out that he wasn't Linkara, despite his doing little to nothting to hide his robotic voice and evil intentions.When Mechakara was discovered by the Nostalgia Chick talking to Terl and Zod, he forcefully assimilated her into a Seven of Nine parody named Seven of Eleven. The two later forcefully assimilate Todd in the Shadows into a Robocop like android when he (rather idiotically) spied on them. Only Lupa noticed anything amiss.Mechakara lead Seven of Eleven and Robo-Todd to kill the crew after they activated the ship to deny oxygen to the main bridge. He was confronted by Lupa who battled Seven of Eleven and Robo-Todd while Jew Wario attempted to strike Mechakara down with a sword. JesuOtaku (in a split personality as Radical Edward from Cowboy Bebop) tossed Jew Wario a thermal detonator to use against Mechakara who, surprisngly, swallowed the bomb when Jew Wario threw it at him. Lupa managed to break through to Robo-Todd who revealed his face (although not to the audience), driving Seven of Eleven/Nostalgia Chick to scream as the thermal detonator went off inside Mechakara. Robo-Todd was brought back while the Nostalgia Chick was incapacitated.The crew saved the Nostalgia Critic and others looked over Mechakara while Nostalgia Critic taunted him for not being so tough. Despite being somewhat damaged, particularly on his face, revealing his robotics, Mechakara threatened to kill them all while stating his intention to gain information about Malachite's hand in exchange. Being rather dim as usual, Terl unintentionally revealed over Mechakara's communicator that he had duped the machine. In his anger, Mechakara retreated via escape pod.Mechakara got aboard Zod and Terl's craft and attempted to seek revenge, taking out several of their goons and slamming Zod's head repeatedly against a couch. His revenge was cut short when Zod and Terl's craft was shot down with the Critics' ultimate weapon (a Spiny Shell from the Mario Kart games), causing them to crash into the Executor's massive Death Star-esque bomb/space station. While the three survived, they are killed when SadPanda curiously triggered the thermal detonator inside Mechakara's body. Abilities As a robot, Mechakara is far stronger and more durable than a normal human, able to easily beat Linkara around and deal with a barrage of attacks. These abilities were enhanced after his upgrade from Dr. Linksano. Mechakara is also knowledgeable in technology. Trivia Mechakara appears at the end of the DVD of Suburban Knights, where he is seen recovering Malachite’s Hand, foreshadowing his future appearance in the Channel Awesome’s 4th Anniversary Special To Boldly Flee.When Vyce returned in Pollo's new body, everyone believed it to be Mechakara since the possessor was channeled through Mechakara's hand, but Vyce eventually revealed himself.According to Spoony's commentary, Linkara was very protective of the character and insisted that he never be used just for a gag. As such, in To Boldly Flee, he is the only villain in the entire special who is never used for laughs. The only comedy that comes from his actions are how others react to them.In the cast commentary, Linkara revealed that he knows how Mechakara will be brought back to life if he ever does decide to do it and will film something to explains his resurrection. Category:Internet characters Category:Ugly Martial Artists Category:Male Category:Red eyes Category:Humanoids Category:Dark Forms